1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to measuring devices which may be fixed to a workpiece for measuring a specific distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of measuring devices are available in the prior art. However, to my knowledge, no such devices are available for use with packing rings as used in turbines and the like for measuring the critical distance from the free ends of the packing ring teeth to the packing ring hook fit slot.